


They left us alone

by Shanny



Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, But not with draco, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mention of abuse, Rich!Draco, Slurs, Sweet Harry, They do go to high school, Violent Harry, badboy!Harry, high school au I guess, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love. They go to school together, and they have problems with people there. Harry decides it ends today.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	They left us alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! It's my first drarry fic ever so I hope you like it ! Let me just say before you start, english is not my first language, so I apologies in advance for the mistakes. I want to thank my brother @umiwomitai, for beta reading it, even though he doesn't read Drarry. I may have over tagged but I didn't want to trigger anybody. The slurs are not between Draco and Harry if that's a concerned. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm finished ! I hope you enjoy the read ! 
> 
> This will par of OS series :)

Harry knows he has to keep his cool and let them make fun of him. Let them believe he is indifferent. Even if he clearly isn’t. He’s always had a hard time with bullies, whether they were against him or his loved ones. 

He was a peculiar child, which inevitably brought the other’s attention on him, and more so from his schoolmates. 

Everything really went to shit when he started high school. He was always told that it was really the worst, high school, because teenagers are merciless with each other. Especially in his fancy school. But by the time he arrived there, he had the physical strength to defend himself, to show nobody could mess with him. 

His uncle always said to him that violence wasn’t the answer, that he could find other ways, but it was the only efficient way he found to remove the satisfied smirks off their faces when those assholes made Draco cry. Plus, he wouldn’t really listen when his uncle played wise, because Harry knew perfectly well what he used to do when he himself was in that fucking school. Words only mattered when you weren’t in shitty situations. 

He knew his uncle only meant well, Harry still knows that, but he’s so angry, all the time, it makes him lose control. And it’s true, he’s not making any effort to calm himself. He knows perfectly well when everything went out of control. When it went out of hands. 

Harry kissed Draco, on the mouth, in the high school’s corridors, and after that they never had one moment of peace. They already kissed each other at home, or at the movies, when they knew nobody was looking. But Harry got tired of having to hide, he was in love with his best friend, and he didn’t care what everybody had to say about it. Not his uncle, not Draco’s parents, not those jerks at school. 

But the worst, in all of this, is that Draco doesn’t defend himself. Not then, and not now. Because what they’re saying to him, he believes it’s true. He believes every harsh word, every insult is well deserved, and those awful scars on his arms testify for it.

Which doesn’t help Harry keep his cool. His boyfriend is the most fabulous guy in the world, and he’d beat the shit out of everyone who disagrees if he has to. Until Draco is protected from all this bullying. 

And it is almost what he’s done already. There were almost no one who Harry hasn’t had a fight with since the start of high school. There isn’t a day he doesn’t come home with a new bruise, a scar, something. 

His uncle is always angry with him these days, saying he shouldn’t get himself in useless fights, that his parents would be way harsher to him, and more disappointed, if they were here. Harry just clenches his fist without saying anything. His parents aren’t here. They’ll never be. He doesn’t say anything anymore, doesn’t argue with him. How could he understand, when even Harry himself doesn’t even know what happened to him.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Everytime Draco keeps his eyes to the ground, everytime he shrugs the insult off, like he deserves it, every harsh stare, makes Harry’s blood boil in his veins. Draco wasn’t like this when they first met. He used to be arrogant, he used to believe he was better than anybody else, and Harry used to hate him for that. But he’d give anything, everything to see that spark in Draco’s eyes again. It would be better than that sadness, than that resignation. He is convinced he deserves it all, for being different, for loving Harry. They haven’t done anything wrong. Harry just wants to see him smile again. 

And today is no different than any other day. Harry is in a bad mood, because his uncle said if he gets in an other fight, he’d have no choice but to report it to the social workers. Since his uncle is too unstable, he had to be placed in foster care, not having other relatives to take him in. 

He doesn’t really mind being in foster care. Even if they should, nobody keeps tabs on him, nobody really cares what he does all day, as long as he’s in his room at 10 pm and as long as he’s not expelled from school. They warned him, multiple times, that if he was expelled, he’d have to find himself a job, be an active member of the society. If not, they would be repercussions. 

He knows that deep down, his uncle just worries about him, that he’s scared Harry will do something terrible one day, and he can’t really blame him. Harry himself is pretty sure he’ll end up doing something terrible too. But threatening him like this isn’t going to help him be better. He shouldn't even see his uncle, he’s only supposed to call him when there is a social worker with him. They both know that, they both know that he’s not really going to call them. It still hurts that he says he will. 

Harry shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and smiles when he sees Draco waiting for him in front of his house. Everyday, Harry walks all the way here, and then they go to highschool together. With Draco’s family being rich and all, they don’t really live in the same neighbourhood, but they still attend the same school according to Harry’s parents’ wish. They had made sure to leave enough money for it anyway. Harry doesn’t belong there, but it doesn’t really matter anymore. It used to make him cry, being so different from all the other students, but he’s learned to shrug it off. It isn’t his fault he is an orphan, it isn’t his fault he is a poor boy in a rich school. Draco has helped him understand it, back then. Before they even became friends, when Draco got tired of shaming Harry for who he was. But all of that doesn’t matter anymore. 

When Draco finally sees him, his whole face lights up, and Harry feels his heart lighten up a little. He takes Draco’s hand in his, and kisses him. It’s Harry’s favorite part of the day, walking to school with Draco. They can still pretend they’re going to have a good day. 

As if going to school wasn’t painful enough. They are supposed to be safe there, just going to study and nothing more. Harry sometimes has the impression he has to fight for his life while learning maths and science. Even though adults should guarantee them safety and care. What a joke. 

Draco looks at him with worry in his eyes and asks “Are you gonna be okay today, Harry?”, brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes. 

He shrugs.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine if nobody’s a jerk.” he groans, and Draco rolls his eyes, like he used to. It makes Harry smile sadly. 

“You really need to stop fighting all the time, you’re going to get expelled, you know ?” Draco says, matter of factly, his voice wavering. 

Harry knows. He knows he’s caused too much trouble lately, but if the administration did their work, he wouldn’t do it. If the adults took care of the children like they were supposed to, of all the children and not only the rich and powerful ones, he wouldn’t have all these problems. 

“I’ll stop, when they leave you alone, Draco.” he replies, instead of all the things he wants to say. They’ve already had this conversation millions of times, and Draco agrees. He just doesn’t want Harry to get kicked out. 

His answer still makes Draco smile a little, and he kisses Harry on the cheek. 

“Oh, my hero !” he says, sarcastically and Harry pats his head, smiling too. 

“Oy, faggots ! Are you done yet ?” someone yells at them, and Harry tenses immediately. 

Yeah, the day has started. 

“Let it go, Harry. We go to class and that’s it. Can you promise ?” Draco says, worried. 

Harry looks him in the eyes, but he doesn’t promise. He doesn’t want to lie, and he knows he probably won’t stay calm all day. 

“We’ll see.” he says instead, taking Draco’s hand in his. “We’ll see.” 

And Harry really believes that it’s going to be okay, at least today. Nobody talks to them all morning, and they eat their lunch sitting in the grass. It’s a nice day, the sun is shining and Draco smiles a lot. He seems relaxed and happy. It hasn’t happen in a long time. 

They only have two hours of class left, then they could go to Draco’s house and stay in his room until his parents come home. They could spend a nice day. They deserve it. 

But nobody asks them what they want. 

Draco has to go to the secretary’s office before the class starts, and Harry has to ask for a book at the library. If he doesn’t bring it with him, the prof said he’ll give Harry detention. He doesn’t want to stay after classes just because he didn’t buy a stupid book he’s not going to read anyway. The real problem is, they can’t go together. Draco has an appointment and Harry can’t be late to class. 

“It’s all going to be fine, you don’t need to worry like that about me Harry. I go places alone all the time, you can’t always be with me.” Draco says, a little annoyed, and Harry frowns. Technically, he could. He doesn’t say it. 

He doesn’t want Draco to assume that Harry thinks he’s defenceless, because he’s not. That’s not it. Harry simply worries. Draco doesn’t defend himself like Harry does. When someone tells him something hurtful, Draco just shrugs and takes it in waiting in silence for it to pass, or he laughs it off, like he doesn’t care. 

He doesn’t laugh much these days. 

Harry worries, because Draco used to be so sure of himself, nothing could get to him. Now it’s like even the wind hurts him. Now his self worth is so low. 

But Harry doesn’t say anything, just hugs Draco and goes to the library. Talking about it isn’t going to change anything, and Harry’ll end up late anyway. 

He takes the book, and goes back to class. Draco isn’t going to be there, he’ll be a little late, Harry knows it. He’s still worried, a weird sensation in his stomach. It feels like something’s wrong but he doesn't know what. Nothing’s supposed to be wrong. Everyone is in class. 

He still makes his way to the administration corridor, to check if he can see Draco there. It’s stupid, really, and Draco will probably be upset with Harry for checking on him again. But Harry can’t help himself. Something doesn’t feel right. 

He hears them before he can see. It could be nothing. People hang out in the corridors all the time. It’s totally normal. He still walks up to them, just to see. He needs to be sure. 

Draco is there. With some guys. Harry thinks they were friends before. He’s not sure, but it doesn’t matter. They are not friends anymore. They despise Draco now, maybe more than they despise Harry. Because he changed sides. Because he decided he was worth better than being a stupid bully, than being just his father’s son. They didn’t forgive his change of heart, and Harry knows Draco’s father didn’t forgive it either. 

They make sure to tell him every chance they get. That’s what they are doing now. 

“You know, I heard that now even your mother doesn’t talk to you. That she can’t look her faggot son in the eyes. And I don’t blame her, really. Who would want you for a child ?” one of the guys is saying, like you talk about the weather.

Draco’s parents is the subject nobody should mention in front of Harry. It makes him scream for murder. It makes him so angry, so fucking angry. 

“And you know Harry just pities you. Because even if he’s fucking crazy, who would want to bother with you? Nobody loves you.” 

Harry lets an animal-like groan escape his throat, and they all look at him. Well, all except Draco, who just stares at the floor. As if he’s ashamed of what’s happening, as if he deserves it, he just doesn’t want Harry to see it. 

Nobody could question Harry’s love for Draco. Especially not these fuckers. He would give everything for Draco. Sometimes, when it’s dark at night, Harry even thinks that if Draco were to be happier without him, he’d let him go. If he was really sure Draco would be better off without him, he’d sacrificed what they have. But he knows that it’s not true. Draco told him one time, red and embarrassed, that Harry was the best thing that could have happened to him. That even if he was terrified of his father, he wouldn’t change his mind, because Harry’s love was the only thing that made Draco get out of bed every day. 

That Harry was the only thing that made Draco carry on, even when he didn’t want to. 

“Oh hey, Freak. We were just talking about you” one of the guys says, smirking and all happy with himself.

Harry was wrong. Today wouldn’t be a good day. 

“Fuck you !” Harry barks, and he leaves the corridor, running. 

He’s tired of holding back for those fuckers who don’t respect anything. He’s tired of enduring all of this, just because he is a little different. He’s tired of Draco having to live like this, on top of all the other shit he’s dealing with at home. He’s tired of nobody coming to his help, just because he hits first. They never bother to ask why he hits first. 

He opens his locker with all his force. Inside, there is a baseball bat. He doesn’t play baseball, but he put it there after someone beat the shit out of him on his first year. Just in case. But he never used it. 

Because he’s not a bad kid, he’s not mean. At least he wasn’t. 

But now, today, it’s too much. For weeks, months, he’s endured it. The bullying, the slurs, Draco’s smiles disappearing more and more often, his uncle worrying all the time, his grades too bad to hope making something out of it, to even hope to get his diploma. 

He’s always angry, so fucking furious, and it’s all their fault. 

He takes the baseball bat in his hand, and he runs back to the corridor where he left Draco, not without breaking some windows and lockers on the day. 

The bullying ends today. He won’t take it anymore. 

He arrives just in time to hear them say “See, I told you even the charity case didn’t want you.” As if Harry would let him down. 

He makes himself visible to all, a mad look in his eyes, bat in the hand. 

“That’s what you hoped for.” he says, before raising his bat and hitting the guy in front of him, with all his force. He would make them regret every word. 

And maybe after that, Harry does get kicked out of school, and he has to find a shitty job in some shitty store. Maybe his uncle’s so mad, he doesn’t talk to him for weeks. Maybe there’s a judgment, for aggravated assault. Maybe, everyday, when Harry picks Draco up from school, he takes his baseball bat with him. 

But nobody talks to Draco ever again, until the end of school, and he doesn’t have to suffer from others’ stupidity, because they are all too afraid of Harry. Bit by bit, his smile returns. And it’s all that matters to him. That Draco smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The Series name mean " what happened, to the kids we disappointed ?", it's from a french song ! 
> 
> Come say Hi on tumblr imbiasfuckbabes :)


End file.
